


A Little Stress, A Lot Of Love

by TokkiDoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bedsharing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleeping Together, dowoo, why do i always write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkiDoyoung/pseuds/TokkiDoyoung
Summary: Jungwoo is too busy to eat. So Doyoung feeds him of course.





	A Little Stress, A Lot Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!

Doyoung silently watches as Jungwoo types furiously away at his laptop, trying to complete the multitude of assignments due in just a matter of hours. 

The sky outside is dark and Jungwoo has worked continuously since he woke up, meaning he hasn’t eaten anything the whole day.

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung calls from where he’s standing in the kitchen, “Come eat dinner.”

“Can’t,” Jungwoo replies, not looking up from the screen, “I have too much work I need to complete by tomorrow.”

Doyoung sighs. Jungwoo was a good student, he really was, except for the fact the he constantly procrastinated until the very last possible moment, barely having any time to do his work, much less anything else.

He picks up the bowl rice he had made for dinner, walking over to Jungwoo’s spot in the couch.

Jungwoo looks up at Doyoung, quickly moving the papers on the couch cushion out of the way so that Doyoung could sit down.

Doyoung takes a spoon, gathering a spoonful of rice. He carefully balances the food, bringing it over to Jungwoo. He nudges him lightly on the shoulder, hand below the spoon to catch bits of rice that might fall. 

“Open,” Doyoung says, and Jungwoo complies, opening his mouth and allowing Doyoung to feed him. 

“Is it good?” Doyoung asks, already getting another spoonful ready.

Jungwoo hums in approval, eyes already back on his laptop screen.

Doyoung feeds the next spoonful to Jungwoo, this time a little rice grain getting stuck on the side of Jungwoo’s mouth.

Doyoung leans in, lightly brushing it off with a finger. He doesn’t expect Jungwoo to take that finger into his mouth, sucking off the rice. Jungwoo’s tongue rolls around his finger, sucking hard all whilst making eye contact with Doyoung. 

Doyoung feels his face heat up, becoming rather flustered. Jungwoo opens his mouth again with a slight pop and Doyoung swears there’s a small smirk resting on his lips.

“It tastes good,” Jungwoo slowly, Doyoung at a loss for words under his gaze.

“Wh—Just eat!” Doyoung sputters, casting his eyes down, unable to look up at Jungwoo’s face.

Jungwoo smiles and the rest of the night passes just like that. Doyoung feeding him the rest of the rice and Jungwoo completing his pile of work.

5 cups of tea and half a mental breakdown later, Jungwoo has finally completed everything due the next day. Jungwoo is exhausted, wanting to sleep right then and there but Doyoung urges him to get up, bringing him to a more comfortable bed.

Doyoung practically carries Jungwoo over to his bed. Doyoung tries putting him down to cover him with the blanket however Jungwoo clings onto him in his sleepiness.

“No…” Doyoung hears Jungwoo mumble.

Doyoung tries leaving again, this time met with even more resistance.

“Stay here Hyung,” Jungwoo mumbles, holding onto to Doyoung’s sleeve.

Doyoung looks down at Jungwoo, eyes closed peacefully. He smiles fondly, how could he say no?

“Of course,” Doyoung murmurs whilst lightly brushing Jungwoo’s bangs away from his forehead.

“Mmm...ok Hyung,” Jungwoo replies, words slurring at the end. Doyoung can tell Jungwoo won’t be conscious for much longer.

He slips into the other side of Jungwoo’s bed, sinking into the plush pillows. The blankets smell like Jungwoo, the pillows do as well. And of course Jungwoo is right there in front of him. The smell is intoxicating.

“Hold me,” he hears Jungwoo say, startled at the fact he’s still awake.

He complies, moving closer to Jungwoo, and bringing an arm around his waist. Jungwoo leans back into Doyoung, and intertwines his hand with Doyoung’s, bringing it up to his chest. 

Doyoung can feel the warmth of Jungwoo’s body as well as his steady heartbeat. Doyoung’s glad no one can see him right now because he’s sure he is blushing furiously. 

They lay in the silence slowly falling asleep, engulfed in each others warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Don’t be afraid to give feedback!


End file.
